It's just a voice
by idontownanything
Summary: what happens if you were attracted by the voice that you just heard. everywhere you go you would hear it and you get more attracted.


Playlist

It was Christmas break at Hogwarts and there was not much student left at the time. There were also no class at the time so the student that stayed there were either at hogsmade or in their common room. Severus Snape was making his way to the library to spend some time to read some books there. When he got there it was empty. He walked at the back and was scanning some of the books that were in front of him. Then he heard voice that was singing at the further back of the room. He followed the voice. He saw a student that was at the shelf. She was facing her back at him. She was looking for a book and unconsciously she was singing.

" _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on…._ _"_

"She sings very well." Snape noted. He wanted to hear more so he hide at the back of the shelves. The student slowly walks again but away from Snape and going again to the other shelves. He wanted to see who was singing but he can't see clearly because of the books. And the she sang again another song.

" _cuz if you like the way you look that much_

 _ohw baby you should go love yourself._

 _And if you think that I'm still holding on to something_

 _baby you should go and love yourself."_

Snape was about to see who was singing when someone called his name. "professor Snape" Malfoy said while catching his breath. "What do you boy?" he barked at him. Malfoy swallowed and said in a small voice "professor dumbledor wants to see you in his office." Snape gave a huge sigh and went out the library.

During his patrol at the corridor, he heard again the same voice singing.

" _I want to be your morning, baby. From now on, be alright_

 _Morning together, baby_

 _I want you to be my night_

 _Until all of the things you want become mine_

 _Look at me and be my lady_

 _You're my twenties"_

He was about to know who the owner of the voice is. He walked as fast as he can but unfortunately saw no one here. "Professor Snape?" someone called him from behind. "Miss Granger why are you out at this time? "he asked coldly to her. "im doing my patrol sir, I'm the headgirl" Hermione answered him. He raise a brow and asked her "have you seen anyone here singing?" Hermione looked puzzle and shook her head. Snape turned his back and went away to his dungeon.

For the whole week Snape was feeling unease. He wanted to know the owner of the voice but everytime he tries to get a glimpse of her then she would disappear. He was too focused that he didn't notice someone was in front of his desk already. "uhm professor?" and he looked up to see Hermione. He felt annoyed when he saw and said. "Miss Granger what do you want?" he barked at her. She placed a small vial at his table and said "I already finished my potion and I'm just submitting it." Much more annoyed with no reason "MISS GRANGER DETENTION FOR A WEEK FOR BEING INSUFFERABLE TODAY START AT 7 PM!" he shouted while motioning her to leave his classroom. Hermione who was caught off guard and picked her bag and left. He let out a heavy sighed. He was too harsh to her and maybe out of line.

At 6:40 he was still at the room waiting for her to arrive. He planned to apologize and tell her not to do the detention. Hermione was there early but was not aware of him. She was listening to her ipod which she had charmed so that it will work in the castle to listen to her music. Unconsciously she was singing with the song that was playing.

"… _I know I'm still a child now_

 _I can't catch up to you yet_

 _Only a little while more_

 _As more time pass, when I grow up_

 _I'll understand you more_

 _My love my love my love my dear_

 _Don't dare to let loose of my hands_

 _When I grow up, things I think will change_

 _Everything, everything_

 _Is going to follow me, will only hurt my head_

 _When I grow up…."_

When she went inside the room, she didn't notice that Snape was there. She slowly closed the door and when she turned. "ohw shoot" she said to herself. Snape on the other hand was more surprise. "I should have known" groaned inside. He noticed that there was a small string that was visible from her hair as she slowly walked towards the front desk. "Miss Granger what is that on your hair?" he asked while he eyes were fixed at her. "uhm professor I can explain this. But please don't tell the other teachers." She said while removing the earplugs. She showed him the ipod. "and what does this do?" he asked while looking at it. "let me show you" Hermione said. She place one at her ear and the she went to his side and inserted the plus to his other ear. She played a different song

" _Hundreds of confessions without success  
I feel so unconfident should I just go back  
I say I'll confess for sure but it's pointless with no actions in the end  
Can't keep my head up in front of you_

 _I'm in love with you, why are these words so hard  
I keep hesitating to say over and over again  
Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter  
I keep writing and tearing it over and over again_

 _You may not feel the same way as I do  
I may never see you again, that's what I'm afraid of  
Don't have the courage to tell you  
With this song let me open my heart to you_

 _I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)  
I love you, baby I, I love you…"_

while the song was playing and Hermione was listening to it even more. Snape notice that they were too close and also he was feeling a little attraction to her. They spend most of their time listening to the songs that were played. He enjoyed the music and also the company and the voice of a certain witch.

 _I don't own any of the characters and also some parts of the songs that were used for the story. If you are curious about the songs that I used you can pm and I'll send you the full title and the name of the group that sang the song. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it._


End file.
